Opulence's Drag Race (Season 6)
The sixth season of Opulence's Drag Race was announced on October 25th, 2019. A queen reveal took place on October 27th, 2019 with a premiere date of October 31st, 2019. The theme of the season is: Brazil! Opulence's Drag Race - Lip Syncs Playlist on Spotify About The Show Fourteen queens compete for the title and the crown of ''"Opulence's You Own Everything Drag Superstar", also a lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics, the crown and scepter of Fierce! Drag Jewels and a cash prize of $100,000.'' Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Opulence's Drag Race. :█ The contestant lost the third lip sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip sync round. :█ The contestant was a part of the top 4. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the "Lip Sync For Your Life". :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the "Lip Sync For Your Life" and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted "Miss Congeniality" by the contestants. :█ The contestant was voted "Fan Favorite" by the fans. :█ The contestant was voted "Shady Lady" by the contestants. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the finale episode out of the competition. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Come To Brazil" Airdate: October 31st, 2019 Synopsis: Opulence's Drag Race arrives in Brazil with a new season and in its luggage: some of the most sickening queens to ever take the Drag Race runway. For the first challenge, the queens should pose for a photo shoot with the past winners and serving their "native fantasy" should model on the runway a high fashion look inspired by Brazilian culture. Summary: Opulence's Drag Race arrives in Brazil but some of its luggage was lost. But the show can't stop. At the beginning of the episode, six queens are introduced: Chanel #4, Grace Intervention, Scarlett Boom-Boom, Tieta Amethyst, Virginia Westwood and White Chocolate Ganache. Opulence announces to the queens that the season premiere will be split into two episodes; those first seven queens will compete against each other in the first part, and the remaining seven will compete against each other in the second part. The queens are also shocked to find out that in the episode we will have a seventh queen, so Opulence announces the first surprise of the episode: Xupa-Cool is back. The mini-challenge for this week is a iconic photoshoot with the past winners. Chanel #4 was declared the winner. *'Special Guests': Africa O'Hara, Asa, Saturn Princess, Daisy Fresh Starlet, YourGlassDoll, Lindo Mar, Beryl, 9 and Heart Boom-Boom *'Guest Judge': CreamAlaMode *'Mini Challenge': Photo Shoot with the past winners. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Chanel #4 *'Mini Challenge Winner Prize': $2.500 *'Maxi Challenge': Model on the runway a high fashion look inspired by Brazilian culture. *'Runway Theme': "Native Fantasy" *'Top Two': Scarlett Boom-Boom and Tieta Amethyst *'Maxi Challenge Winners Prize': $5.000 *'Lip Sync Song': *'Lip Sync Winner': Tieta Amethyst *'Lip Sync Winner Prize': $10.000 Untucked: TBA Entrance Order Episode 2: "Come To Brazil, Part 2" Airdate: November 1st, 2019 Synopsis: Opulence's Drag Race arrives in Brazil with a new season and in its luggage: some of the most sickening queens to ever take the Drag Race runway. For the first challenge, the queens should pose for a photo shoot with the past winners and serving their "native fantasy" should model on the runway a high fashion look inspired by Brazilian culture. Summary: TBA *'Special Guests': Africa O'Hara, Asa, Saturn Princess, Daisy Fresh Starlet, YourGlassDoll, Lindo Mar, Beryl, 9 and Heart Boom-Boom *'Guest Judge': MizKizzie *'Mini Challenge': Photo Shoot with the past winners. *'Mini Challenge Winner': TBA *'Mini Challenge Winner Prize': $2.500 *'Maxi Challenge': Model on the runway a high fashion look inspired by Brazilian culture. *'Runway Theme': "Native Fantasy" *'Top Two': TBA *'Maxi Challenge Winners Prize': $5.000 *'Lip Sync Song': *'Lip Sync Winner': TBA *'Lip Sync Winner Prize': $10.000 Untucked: TBA Entrance Order Episode 3: "Brazilian Telenovela Fantasy" Airdate: November, 2019 Synopsis: TBA Summary: TBA *'Guest Judge': TBA *'Maxi Challenge': (Acting Chall.) *'Runway Theme': "TBA" *'Winning Team': TBA *'Maxi Challenge Winner': TBA *'Maxi Challenge Winner Prize': $5.000 *'Bottom Two': TBA *'Lip Sync Song': *'Eliminated': TBA Untucked: TBA Groups Gallery "Dusted Or Busted" Scoring System Trivia - Episode 1 is judged only by Cream. - Episode 2 is judged only by Kizzie. ⚠️ Spoilers Session ⚠️ Category:Opulence's Drag Race Category:Seasons